Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: When Akiza is tired of her boring life, she talks to Carly and she suggest that they should travel around the world with her. Akiza also invites Alexis to join her. What will these new adventures bring them? STORY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. A New Adventure

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**A/N: I hope you like this story. I'm basically going to combine only two "Yu-Gi-Oh!" franchise in this story. In this story, Akiza is bored of her normal everyday life. She wants to do something extraordinary before she gets settle. So Akiza, Carly and Alexis are going to travel around the world and do something new.**

**Carly: LadyRosalie29 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**LadyRosalie29: Thanks Carly.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

Akiza was always visiting Yusei and his friends everyday afterschool along with Leo and Luna. Ever since they have their lives back to normal, she wished something new or exciting to happen. She missed the excitement and adventure she had with Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna. Facing many dangers was one thing that she missed the most. That meant that she had spent her time with her fellow signers including Yusei. There was nothing new happening in Neo Domino City.

One day, Akiza decided to visit Carly and see what she was up to. She arrived at Carly's apartment and knocked on the door. Carly opened the door and she wasn't expecting Akiza to arrive.

"What's up? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Can we talk?"

"Come right in."

Carly let her come in. Carly's apartment wasn't the neatest apartment that you could know. There was news article thrown everywhere. Many unfinished articles that Carly didn't get to complete on time and many unwashed coffee cups. Akiza noticed a picture of the gang in the WRGP. She took the picture and looked at it, how much she wanted to tell Yusei how she felt. Every time she wanted to tell him what she felt, they were always interrupted by someone. She wanted to live the normal life like everyone else. Akiza's thoughts were interrupted by Carly.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

She didn't know where to start. "You see, ever since things went back to normal, I haven't been feeling the same. Spending my time with Yusei and the gang is not that bad. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with them but...I want to do something new, something out of the ordinary. You see I want to do things before I get into a relationship and getting married and all that jazz...What I'm trying to say is that I want to travel around the world and do some many exciting things before I settle down."

"I can see what you mean. You've been so busy saving the world from destruction along with the gang you haven't been living a normal life."

Carly remember what her boss had told her. If she wanted to become a successful author, then she could start by travelling around the world and write a story about her adventures.

"I got it. Why don't you tag along with me?"

"Where?"

"Around the world. You see I was given an assignment to go around the world and talk about my adventures. Maybe if you came along with me, I won't feel so alone. Isn't this what you want? Adventure, excitement. Come with me Akiza and let the world show us its beauty."

Akiza was taking in what Carly just had said. Going around the world seems like fun plus she can enjoy her life a lot more. Maybe she needs this, to get Yusei out of her mind and enjoy life a lot more. Maybe there someone else other than Yusei. She wants to take risks be in someone else's life.

"Alright Carly, I join you. Maybe we can make it a 'just girls only'. Do you mind if I bring one more friend to along with me. So this adventure can be more exciting?"

"Sure the more the merrier. Just let me call my boss and tell him."

Carly called her boss and Akiza couldn't wait to tell her friends. Akiza then realized that she didn't want her guy friends to know where she was going.

"Carly."

"Yes, Akiza."

"Can we not tell this to the guys? I don't want them to know where we going. I've been spending time with them so much I want them to have their own personal guy time."

"Sure thing, but can we tell Mina or Luna about it?"

"Mina. No. She'll probably tell Jack and the others where we're going, but we can trust in Luna. Luna won't betray our trust. I'll tell Luna about it, when I get some time alone with her."

* * *

When Akiza got home, she told her parents about her plans. Her parents were please to know that she wanted to spread her wings and do something more than just visit Yusei.

"Mom. Dad. Can you not tell anyone where I'm going not even to Yusei and the boys. If they ask about me, then tell them that I'm travelling with you in your business trip or visiting a family member."

Her parents looked at her and at each other. They both nodded and Akiza hugged them. Her father gave her money to buy her luggage and clothes that she might need for her trip. Before going shopping, Akiza went to her room and called Alexis.

"Hello. Alexis speaking."

"Hey Lex, it's me Akiza."

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Great."

"Hey. So what's up Akiza?"

"I want you to let you know that I want you to come with me on a world trip with my friend Carly. What do you think?"

"Around the world? Why?" asked Alexis.

"Don't you want to know what the world is like? Go on adventure and possibly find true love?"

"This sounds all too realist Akiza. What's the cache?"

"Nothing. We should make this trip worthwhile. This trip is not going to include boys. It's an all girl trip. You know a G.N.O."

"I don't know. I mean I have a job to do..."

"So what? Don't you want to travel and experience life a lot more than just work. Before you settle your life, don't you want to do things that you normally couldn't do especially since we spend most of our time with the boys."

Alexis knew that Akiza was right. They need some girl time and maybe with this world trip, it would get her mind off Jaden.

"You know what Akiza. I'm in."

"Great, how about if we meet at the Neo Domino City Mall in one hour?"

"Yes" said Alexis

"Alright then. Bye. See you in one hour."

"Bye"

Before going to the mall, Akiza got her things ready to go to the mall. She left her house and went to the Tops to talk to Luna.

* * *

When Akiza arrived at the Tops, she was very lucky that Luna was home. Luna didn't expect Akiza to come and visit.

"Hi Akiza. What brings you here? I thought you would pick us up until later."

"I know. Luna, I need to tell you something. And don't worry, it's nothing bad. You see...I'm going on a trip for a very long time with Carly and Alexis. The reason we're leaving is that we want to do things that we can't do when we're around with the boys. This trip will not only benefit for us the girls but for the boys too."

Luna was very surprised to know that Akiza was leaving. She already was thinking why she wanted to leave. _Because of Yusei_.

"I know why you're leaving. It's because of Yusei. Am I right?"

Akiza was flabbergasted. "How can you say that Luna? I like Yusei as a friend. Nothing more..." she was cut off by Luna.

"I know how you look at Yusei. It's obvious that you're in love with him. Don't worry Akiza. I know how you feel about him and I won't tell him. Anyways, are you going to tell Yusei and the others?"

"No. It's better for them to not know where we are going."

"But why?"

"This trip is for girls only. I mean we could invite you but you're still too young. I will keep in contact with you." Akiza pulled Luna closer to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you the most Luna. Please remember, don't tell the boys including your brother. Especially Yusei. Here"

Akiza gave Luna a letter. "What's this for?" asked Luna.

"Just in case if somehow if _they_ find out. Okay I gotta go." Akiza immediately let go of Luna and went off to the mall.

* * *

At the mall...

Alexis was waiting for Akiza to arrive. Akiza saw her and apologized for arriving late. They went to the mall together. They went to buy their luggage first. There are so many varieties of luggages to choose from. They got the same luggage but in different color; one that spins around and lightweight. They were enjoying their shopping spree. They went to store after store shopping for their own necessities. They especially enjoyed each other's company. Little did they know that Alexis' friends saw them shopping. After a long day of shopping the girls decided to go home and get ready for their adventure. When Akiza got home, the phone rang.

"I got it. Hello?"

"Hey Akiza. It's me Carly. I need to tell you that we're leaving in two days. I hope you already got your things packed."

"Yeah, I did. I just came back from shopping."

"Great. See you in two days. I will call you again to tell you at what time we're leaving. Bye"

"Bye."

In two days, Akiza would be leaving Neo Domino City and start her new adventure. She only one question she had in mind was she ready to leave Yusei behind?

Akiza made a quick phone call.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I need to make reservations for tonight…"

* * *

**LadyRosalie29: So what do you think Carly?**

**Carly: Great, but why leave the readers hanging?**

**LadyRosalie29: To make it more exciting. Duh! You really are slow to catch on things.**

**Carly: Ignoring you! Kindly Review.**


	2. The Outing Part 1: Akiza

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" or "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" nor do I own Demi Lovato's songs 'Until You're Mine' & 'Everything You're Not'.**

**Carly: You're making me sing? No!**

**LadyRosalie29: Yup! Please stop complaining. Please do for me the disclaimer for me.**

**Carly: Fine. LadyRosalie29 doesn't own me or the others. But she does own the plot to this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Outing Part 1: Akiza

Akiza went back to the Tops to pick up Leo and Luna to visit Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Akiza wanted to do something before she left New Domino City and her friends behind. When they arrived at the garage, the guys were arguing on who's going to decide what to do tonight. Crow wanted to go to the arcade, Jack wanted to go to the café and drink his Blue Eyes White mountain coffee and Yusei wanted to go to the movies. Akiza had to stop them from killing each other.

"Stop!" she screamed.

The boys automatically turned around and saw Akiza and the twins. They haven't noticed that Akiza and the twins were there listening.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I invite all of you to a family/karaoke restaurant? They just open today. So what do y'all think? My treat."

"I don't know Akiza. We're tight on budget and with Jack constantly wasting our money. I think we'll all pass" said Crow.

"But I said 'My treat'. I'm going to pay for it."

"Akiza this is great and all but we don't want you to waste your money on us…" said Yusei but was cut off by Akiza.

"But nothing. You guys are my friends. Now come on, I already reversed a place for us. Don't you want to have fun?" Akiza said.

"Alright, we're coming. Didn't you say that this restaurant also hold a karaoke?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I was thinking after we're done eating maybe we should do some singing. I always wanted to sing and I want you guys to tell me how good I sing. Not only that, but you're all also going to sing too. Now come on, we're going to lose our reservations."

Jack groaned. Everyone went on their Duel Runners. Luna was riding with Akiza and Leo was riding with Crow. They followed Akiza on their Duel Runners to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they saw a long line of people waiting to go in. Akiza and everyone else walked up to the doors. She showed her reservation card to the securities and they let her and her friends inside. Once they we're inside, they were taken by a waitress to their table. They've never been in this kind of restaurant before. Yusei was sitting next to Akiza and then followed by Luna, Leo, Crow, and Jack. The same waitress that took them to their table gave everyone a menu.

"Wow! So many choices! I don't know what to choose? They all look so yummy!" exclaimed Leo.

"Leo, please don't start" plead Luna.

"Hi. My name is Annie, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What are you going to order tonight?" She winked at Jack and at Yusei. Akiza noticed this and she decided to grab Yusei's hand. Yusei didn't know what was going on but he kind of like the idea that Akiza was holding his hand.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with some large fires and some chicken wings, with a fruit punch to drink," said Leo.

"I'll have a gyro, with lemonade, please" said Jack.

"Make that two please," said Crow.

"I want a grill salmon with a Cesar salad with a French dressing and ginger ale to drink" said Luna.

"I'll have the same as hers," said Akiza.

"I'll have a chicken gyro with ginger ale," said Yusei.

"Anything else?" asked Annie.

"Nope." they all said together.

"Your food will arrive in 20 minutes. While you wait for your food to arrive you can go and sing on the karaoke machine. Enjoy yourselves."

As Annie left, Akiza automatically let go of Yusei's hand. The guys noticed this and they started to whisper among themselves.

"You see that? Akiza was holding Yusei's hand. And she says that she doesn't have a crush on him" said Crow.

"I know. Did you see the way the waitress was checking me and Yusei out? She looks good but not good enough" said Jack.

"If you guys are done gossiping like girls can we go back to having fun" Akiza hissed at Jack and Crow.

"Come on you guys. Akiza invited us to have fun and you're ruining all the fun for her" Yusei was defending her.

"Now look who's defending her. It's Prince Charming!" laughed Jack and Crow.

Akiza kicked Jack and Crow underneath the table.

"Ow!" both Jack and Crow yelled.

"What did you do that for?" asked Jack.

"If you want to live then I suggest you two airheads to keep quiet and stop annoying me. Anyways, I gotta go do something."

Akiza got up from her seat and went backstage to talk one of the workers and asked if she could sing first. _What song should I sing for my friends? I know, I'll sing 'Until You're Mine' by Demi Lovato. _The announcer spoke in the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce our first singer to sing for us tonight in this grand opening of this restaurant. May I introduce to you, Miss Akiza, and she'll be singing _'Until You're Mind'_ by Demi Lovato. Take it away Akiza."

Akiza appeared on stage and soon everyone was silence. The music just started to play and she started to sing:

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now,_

_You're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

The guys were wondering why Akiza would sing this kind of song. They think that this song is meant for Yusei. Jack and Crow looked at Yusei and mouthed: _Until you're mine_. Jack and Crow high-five each other. Yusei was blushing. _Is this song meant for me?_ Yusei thought.

_Alone inside, I can only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't find my mind, keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me; you're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine..._

_Until you're mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_My state of mind, has finally got the best of me,_

_I need you next to me..._

Once the song ended, everyone started to applaud for Akiza. Who'd know that she can sing like that. She had wowed her friends including Yusei. _I gotta know if that song was meant for me?_ Akiza arrived back at the table and asked how she sang.

"It was amazing Akiza!" exclaimed Luna.

Akiza hugged Luna. "Thanks Luna"

Carly showed up and hugged Akiza. "I agree with Luna."

"Thanks."

"What is she doing here?" asked Jack.

"I invited her so she can take a break from her hectic life," said Akiza.

Carly automatically sat next to Akiza. She didn't know that Jack would be here. Annie came back to take Carly's order. She ordered a chicken sandwich with small fries and some coke. Annie smiled a flash to Jack and in response Jack winked at her. Annie blushed and walked away. Carly saw everything. She wanted to scream and hit Jack in the head but she maintained her cool. _That dork didn't think I wouldn't notice. Well time for me to bring misery to Jack Atlas, _thought Carly. You see Carly and Jack have this love-hate relationship. Every time they see each other they end up yelling or arguing. Crow have teased Jack saying that every time that they argue, they act like a couple. Carly whispered to Akiza that she would be back. Carly got up and excused herself.

"Where is she going?" asked Jack very rudely.

"She can go anywhere she likes. Anyways, she not you're girlfriend," retorted Akiza.

Jack's face went red. The announcer was back and announced that a mystery girl was going to sing '_Everything_ _You're_ _Not_' by Demi Lovato. All eyes went on the stage to see who was this mystery singer was. The mystery girl walked on stage like a queen and looked at Jack. Jack automatically noticed that the mystery girl was none other than Carly. The last time he saw her without her glasses was when she was a Dark Signer. He also noticed that Carly wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She was wearing a black short strapless dress that it reached above her knees and it hugged her body very nicely and biker boots*. The music began to play:

_I've been bruised and I've been broken_

_Can't believe that I put up with all this pain_

_I've been used and I was chocking on the promise_

_I would never fall again...mmm_

_I used to sing to your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me trapped inside your misery_

_But now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out_

_No I don't, don't care what you say_

_'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again_

_Never gonna see your face again_

_(Everything you're not)_

_Never gonna feel this way again_

_Your darkness was my weakness_

_But it turns out that it only went so deep, deep_

_A meaningless diversion_

_That is all that you ever meant to me, me, me, me_

_And I am done with your twisted symphony_

_The words that had me sound like stolen poetry_

_I tore the pages and I can finally breathe_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not_

_So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out_

_No I don't, don't care what you say_

_'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again_

_Never gonna see your face again_

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen_

_I need respect; I need love, nothing in between_

_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see_

_'Cause you're not worth it, you don't deserve me and now I'm gone_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

_Everything you're not, not, not_

_1, 2, 3_

_'Cause all I want is everything you're not (thing you're not)_

_So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out (shut me out)_

_No I don't, don't care what you say_

_'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not_

_Never gonna break my heart again_

_Never gonna see your face again_

_Never gonna feel this way again_

_Never gonna break my heart again_

_Never gonna see your face again_

_Never gonna feel this way again_

_Never gonna break my heart again_

_Never gonna see your face again_

_Never gonna feel this way again_

After Carly was finished singing, everyone in the restaurant applauded and asked her to sing again. Some boys yelled at her saying that they wanted to go on a date with her. Carly looked at the boys and blew kisses at them. Some of them fainted on the floor. This caught Jack's attention. He walked up to her and pulled her out of stage.

"What the hell are you're doing?" he yelled.

"Let go of me, Jack."

"Not until you tell me. Why are you wearing those clothes? Where are your glasses?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything Jack. Why do you care what I wear? I can wear whatever I want. Now let me go!" Carly was trying to break free from Jack's hold when they heard a voice.

"The lady said to let her go."

The mystery guy walked towards Carly and Jack. He was tall as Jack but his skin color was darker than Jack's, kind of Yusei's skin color. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He was also very muscular and very handsome.

"Who are you?" asked Jack. Jack saw a fist coming towards his face but he didn't have time to dodge the hit.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Thank you, umm…"

"Call me Emilio."

"Thank you Emilio, but I think I can handle Jack on my own."

Yusei, Crow and Akiza went backstage looking for Jack and saw him on the floor. They also saw Carly talking to a guy. They helped Jack get up and they asked him if he was okay.

"That guy over there just hit me," he said. "Hey do you know who you're dealing with?"

"Yeah. I know. You're the _former_ King Jack Atlas."

"Why you!" Jack launched himself towards Emilio but was stopped by Yusei and Crow. They were holding him back. Carly immediately walked in between Emilio and Jack.

"Jack that's enough! You're acting like if you're my boyfriend, which you're not. Akiza, I don't want to ruin your night but do you mind if I go and sit with Emilio? I don't want to cause any trouble with Jack."

"Sure."

Carly left with Emilio.

"Why are you letting her go with that guy?"

"Jack, that's enough. You're acting like a five year old. Now let's go back. Our food was just brought to our table," said Yusei.

"Fine."

Akiza, Yusei, Crow and Jack went back to their tables and they began to eat. Once in a while, Jack looked at Carly and Emilio. _What is there to talk about,_ thought Jack. Carly looked very comfortable with Emilio. Akiza and Yusei were enjoying their meals and they started to taste each other's food. Leo was eating his food with such rush that he wanted to get his desert. Luna was taking her time eating her food. Crow was enjoying his food. _This food tastes better than what Martha had always cooked_. It was finally time to order desert.

"I want chocolate cake!" exclaimed Leo.

"Make it two," said Crow.

"I'll have a plain cheesecake," said Jack.

"I'll have a strawberry cheesecake," said Akiza.

"Me too!" Luna said.

Annie looked at Yusei. "How about you?"

"Chocolate pudding"

Annie took off with their orders. In a few minutes, Annie came back with everyone's desert and Leo wanted his cake already. The minute she set the cake down, Leo started to eat the cake like a dog.

"Leo! Can't you behave yourself? We're in a restaurant" said Luna.

"Sorry but I just can't help it" Leo looked at his sister with a puppy look on his face. Soon everyone else was eating their deserts.

* * *

_Meanwhile over to Carly and Emilio…_

Carly was feeling a lot better since the incident with Jack. She was enjoying her meal with Emilio and they started to talk about her and her life. After they were done eating, Carly went to the bathroom and changed back into her regular clothing. When she came out of the bathroom she spotted Emilio waiting for her. Carly walked towards Emilio and he saw the real Carly.

"So this is Carly Carmine."

"Yeah. Thanks again Emilio."

"What for?"

"For defending me from Jack."

"You're welcome."

They order their deserts and while they waited, she learned that Emilio is a reporter from Spain who is half Spaniard and half Mexican. Emilio was on a special assignment just like Carly. He was also travelling around the world and writing about his experiences. Emilio never met a girl like Carly.

"You're different from all the other girls I used to date before. They only wanted me for my looks. I don't want a girl who wants me for my looks. I want someone who wants my love. I want a girl who has feelings for me. I don't care what she looks like. Looks don't count."

Carly realized that she was like the other girls. She wanted Jack for his looks, but she also wanted him to notice her for her feelings. Carly also remembered when she changed Jack's heart. She was there when he felt like he had nothing. Carly excused herself again to go to the bathroom. From far away, Akiza saw Carly going to the bathroom and followed her.

"So, who is that guy you're talking to?" asked Akiza.

"His name is Emilio Martinez and he's from Spain. He says that he's half Spaniard and half Mexican. He's also a reporter and is doing the same assignment as me. Guess that means we're going to be bumping into him a lot in our trip."

"That's good to know you found a friend to talk to. Well I gotta go home and prepare myself for the trip." Akiza was about to leave the bathroom when she realized she was going to ask her something. "Carly."

"Yes, Akiza?"

"Do you know at what time we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But like I said I'll call you in the afternoon."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for your call."

Both ladies came out of the bathroom and they departed to their tables. Emilio asked Carly if she wanted him to take her home. Carly giggled.

* * *

_Over to the gang…_

Jack noticed that Carly was leaving with Emilio. He heard Carly giggling with him. This made him madder. "I think I'm going home, if you don't mind."

"Sure Jack" said Crow.

Never in his life had Crow seen Jack this mad. _I guess he's in love with Carly._ Crow also noticed that both Yusei and Akiza were flirting so much. Crow and the gang got on their Duel Runners and headed back home. They took the twins back home. Later, Yusei told Crow that he wanted to take Akiza home. Crow was okay with it and went home.

"What are you planning Yusei?"

"Just follow me."

Yusei drove off and Akiza followed him until they reached to their destination. They arrived to a rose garden. They both enjoyed the scenery. Roses were everywhere. Yusei walked behind Akiza and hugged her from the back. She didn't know where this was going.

"Yusei…"

"Before you can say anything I want to know the reason that you sang that song?"

Akiza wasn't expecting him to ask her that.

"Well…I…"

Yusei turned her around put his finger on her lips. Akiza felt her heart beat a bit faster. She was blushing so much; Yusei enjoyed the way that she looked. With one hand, he pulled out a red rose and started to trace her with the rose. The rose petal felt so soft against her skin. Yusei kissed the rose and placed the rose on her lips. She also kissed the rose. Yusei gave her the rose and pulled her more close to him.

"I want to let you know how much you mean to me Akiza." He whispered in her ears.

She couldn't believe that he was saying. She also wanted him so badly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. "I want you, Yusei. I…I…love you…so much."

Yusei was shocked to hear what she just had said. With that, they both closed their eyes and he leaned in closer to her and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and looked at Akiza. Her face was redder than before. She slowly opened her eyes and realized what she had said. _Oh no! I didn't just say that I love him. Did I?_ Yusei noticed her reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"Yusei, can you tell me what I just said?"

"Yeah, you said that you love me."

"Are you sure? This must be a dream."

"Nope, this is really happening."

She realized that they been holding each other. She felt her lips. Yup, she felt her lips warm. _So, this is really happening. I just got kissed by Yusei. I didn't want him to know that I love him. I mean I really do, but why now. Me and my big mouth._ Akiza was about to talk but was interrupted by Yusei's lips covering her mouth. She let out a small moan and they kissed more passionately. Yusei's hands were travelling down from her shoulders to her waist. His hands reached up to her thighs, in which Akiza stopped the kiss.

"Wait Yusei! Aren't we going a little too fast?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend Akiza. Please be mine?"

She wasn't expecting her to hear this. _Wow! Me being Yusei's girlfriend! This is all too real._

"Yusei…I…want to be your girlfriend but I want us to…"

"To what?"

"Before I say 'yes', I want us to meet other people before we become a couple. I want to make sure that you're my true love. What if in our relationship, you don't love me anymore and you start lying or even worse cheating on me."

Yusei was kind of offended in what Akiza just said. Of course he loves her. He wants to be with her. _Akiza I really do love you._

"I want you and only you."

"I know you do, but…"

"But nothing. Please Akiza, be mine."

"Yusei, you gotta understand. I also want you to be mine but to make sure that I really want you; we should try dating other people. Maybe I'll find out that my true love is with someone else."

He didn't want to date another girl that wasn't Akiza. He wanted her, he long for her. He held Akiza more tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Akiza, please, I'm begging you. I really want you to be my girl."

"Yusei, please, don't make this anymore difficult…" she was cut off by Yusei kissing her again. Akiza felt her body weak and she fell in Yusei's arms. Yusei held her more tightly and soon he carried her. Akiza was so happy to be in his arms. The kiss had gotten deeper. She does want Yusei to be hers but now was not the time. She tried to push him away but he held her close. They both fell on the soft grass; Yusei was on top of Akiza. She had to give in to Yusei. They kept on kissing and eventually he started to kiss her neck. Nibbling her chin; he went down and kissed her chest. Akiza started to moan. She wanted to feel complete. Akiza pushed away from Yusei.

"Yusei, let's go to your house and finish what we started."

He didn't say anything and they both left the garden. They got on their Duel Runners and in 10 minutes they arrived at Yusei's garage. Luckily, Jack and Crow were asleep. Yusei took Akiza to his room and started to make out. Yusei locked the door to make sure that no one would interrupt them. Little by little their clothes came off. Akiza and Yusei fell onto the bed and started to make love. It was a night that Akiza will never forget.

* * *

*The clothing is just like the one Demi Lovato wore in her music video "Remember December", except without the gloves. The biker boots was my idea.

**LadyRosalie29: Well this brings the end of this chapter. So what do you think Carly?**

**Carly: You made me a total badass!**

**LadyRosalie29: I know right! And what do you think of Emilio?**

**Carly: I don't know him but can you explain to the readers who he is.**

**LadyRosalie29: Well Emilio is my own character that I own. I will soon put his information on my profile, soon. Chapter 3 will soon be updated soon. I don't know how soon but soon enough.**

**Carly: Oh okay. LadyRosalie29 doesn't own me or the gang but she does own Emilio. (Lucky!****) Kindly Review **


	3. The Outing Part 2: Alexis

**LadyRosalie29: Here's Chapter 3. Just to let you guys know that in this story, the ages of the characters are as followed:**

**Yusei, Jack, Crow, Atticus: 23 years old**

**Zane: 24 years old**

**Akiza, Alexis, Carly, Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, Chazz, & Jaden: 22 years old**

**Blair: 19 years old**

**Luna and Leo: 16 years old**

**Mina: 28 years old**

**Also, since I've been reading other fanfic stories I've been seeing a lot of the authors describing the characters actions and what they are wearing. So from now on I'll try my best to be descriptive.**

**Carly: That's if she can remember.**

**Me: Hey I heard that! Disclaimer please.**

**Carly: LadyRosalie29 doesn't own me or the gang but she owns Emilio.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Outing Part 2: Alexis

_Meanwhile in another part of the city…_

Alexis wanted to do something with her friends before she leaves on her trip with Akiza and Carly. While waiting, Alexis is wearing a brown tank top with a black tank top underneath, black bomber jacket, blue jeans and black biker boots. She finally sees her friends approaching her way. Mindy is wearing a floral bustier; around her neck she had a stripped scarf with tight navy skinny jeans, red high heels and a red hat. Jasmine is wearing a grey tank top, navy skinny jeans and black high heel stilettos. Syrus wearing a blue polo shirt with black jeans and white sneaker; Blair is wearing a big brown sweater that was showing her shoulders, she had a black tank top underneath, floral skinny jeans, brown boots, and a black hat. Both Chazz and Hassleberry are wearing their usual clothing. Finally Jaden comes late. Alexis was glad that Jaden was wearing something else than his Duel Academy Slifer uniform. He is wearing the same clothes that he used on the first day that he had arrived late to his exam which was a black shirt with grey blazers and jeans and white sneakers. Both Mindy and Jasmine greeted Alexis and hugged her. Chazz ran towards Alexis but she moved aside and Chazz hit himself with the pole. Everyone laughed as he crashed with the polo.

"So, Lexi, why did you want us to met you here?" asked Chazz, as he rubbed himself.

"Don't call me 'Lexi'! Chazz" she yelled at Chazz. "I invited you all because I want to hang out…for old time sakes. I mean…when was the last time we hanged out?"

The gang was thinking about what Alexis had said. She was right. They been busy saving the world from destruction and now that they have parted their own ways, it seems that they've been so distanced. Alexis also wanted to see how everyone's life is going…especially with Jaden. After the graduation duel, Alexis was about to confess her love for Jaden but instead she chickened out. Instead of confessing her love, she told him that they should be good rivals and good friends.

"So, how about it? We should do something we all love, besides dueling." Jaden and Chazz groaned.

"How about if we all go watch a movie," said Syrus.

"If we go to the movies then we won't be able to talk much, and that's no fun. How about if we go to the mall and shop," said Jasmine.

"Yeah, let's go shopping!" exclaimed Mindy.

"Shopping is so boring! Besides, we all have to agree where we want to go," said Chazz.

"Chazz is right. How about if we all go to amusement park?" said Jaden.

"Good idea, Jay" said Blair.

"Well then, let's get going."

Just as the gang started to go they heard someone calling Alexis. "Hey Lexi, wait up!"

"Oh god, please tell me it's not my brother Atticus calling me." Alexis whispered.

"Lexi, hold up!" Atticus catches up to the gang; Zane was behind Atticus. "Hey, Lexi! Didn't you hear me call you?"

Alexis turned around and faced her brother. "Yeah, I did. What do you want now?"

"I want to know where my little sister is going."

"We're going to the amusement park."

"Can we join you guys? Pretty please?"

"Fine"

"Yippy!"

The gang headed their way to the amusement park. Once they arrived to amusement park, they all decided to go to the rollercoaster together. While waiting on line, Syrus doesn't want to go on the ride.

"Come on, Sy. It will be fun." Jaden said.

"No I think I'll stay down here on the ground where it's safe."

"Come on Private Truesdale, I'll ride along with you" said Hassleberry.

"Alright, I go on the ride but rest a sure that I won't like it at all."

"Would you guys hurry up and decide if you're going or not? I wanna ride this ride" complained Chazz.

"Shut up, Chazz" as Blair smacked him in his arm.

"Ow!"

Jaden gets to sit in the front of the cart, as Alexis tires to sit along with him, Blair beats her there. Blair sticks her tongue out at Alexis as she tries to ignore her. Syrus and Hassleberry sat behind Jaden and Blair. Behind them Chazz was sitting alone.

"If you want to Alexis, you can sit with me."

"I think I'll pass." Alexis saw Mindy and Jasmine arguing on who was going to sit with Zane. Alexis saw the opportunity and she sat down along with Zane. Both Mindy and Jasmine stopped arguing as they saw Alexis sitting with Zane. Alexis looked up at her two friends, "sorry, but when you snooze you lose."

Mindy and Jasmine decided to sit together. Atticus decided to sit along with Chazz but he wanted to ride alone. Atticus went to sit behind the two girls. Just as the ride is about to start, a girl stops the ride and she sits next to Chazz. The girl was tall, fair color skin, had green eyes, brown hair and had an hourglass shape figure. She was wearing a floral dress that reached above her knees and wore biker boots. Chazz was not happy at all. He wanted to ride alone. The rollercoaster begins to move the girl holds on to Chazz.

"Can you let go? I need my space" he asked in a rude manner.

The girl just held on to him tighter. Chazz tires to push her away but every time he pushes her she holds on to him tighter and tighter. When they are at the top of the ride, Chazz manages to free himself from the girl. The ride begins to descend downward the girl holds on to Chazz. Jaden, Blair, Hassleberry, Alexis and Atticus raised their hands up high. Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus screamed but Syrus' scream was the loudest. Zane didn't do any of the two things; he just sat their motionless. As they're riding on the rollercoaster, Chazz tries his best to free himself from the girl but he wasn't able to because her hold on him was super tight.

Once the ride is done, Chazz managed to free himself from the girl. He gets out of the cart but his foot got stuck that he ends up falling flat on his stomach. Everyone laughs at him. Alexis was enjoying this night. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

* * *

Everyone was having a blast. They've went on the Ferris wheel, the carousel, and they even got to play some mini games at the arcade. Atticus wanted to play laser tag and everyone agreed to play. They separated into two teams: Mindy, Jasmine, Zane, Alexis and Atticus were one team as Jaden, Blair, Syrus, Hassleberry and Chazz were another. Everyone got their vests on and each of them grabbed a gun. They all went out on the field and got into position for battle. The buzzer rang and everyone began to shoot in different directions trying to hit someone. At the same time they were finding a place to hide from the attacks.

Mindy almost had Syrus but she got hit by Hassleberry. Mindy got to sit out. Jasmine saw her friend sitting out and she went after Hassleberry. Hassleberry started to run away from Jasmine's attack; she almost had him but he ducked from her attack and she managed to take out Chazz. Chazz sat next to Mindy. Hassleberry went after Jasmine and she ran as fast as she could. She found a place to hide and just when she thought she was safe, he ambushed her but Jasmine dodged his attack and hit Atticus instead. Alexis saw his brother sitting out along with Mindy and Chazz that she and Jasmine went after Hassleberry. But Alexis was quicker than Jasmine that she was able to him.

Blair was after Zane trying to get him out but when she saw Chazz and Hassleberry sitting out she went after Alexis. She got hit on the back by Zane so Blair joined the rest of the people that were sitting out. Jaden and Syrus were the only ones left in their teams, Jaden went after Alexis but instead he got Jasmine. Now both teams were even. Jasmine, Mindy and Atticus were cheering for Alexis and Zane, while Blair and Hassleberry were cheering for Jaden and Syrus. Chazz decided to go to the bathroom; Blair almost grabbed his arm but he left in a flash. Zane and Alexis separated and decided to ambush them while Jaden and Syrus were planning on who should take on who. Alexis and Zane got in position ready to shoot at them. The four of them shot at the same time. Alexis dodged Jaden's attack and tries to pull Syrus away from the attack. Unfortanely, Syrus got hit. Before he got hit he managed to get his brother. Both Truesdales were out.

The last two people left in the field were Jaden and Alexis. Chazz managed to arrive on time to see which team will win. Jaden chased after Alexis but she was able to get away from him. She was breathing heavily as she was trying to catch her breath. She heard Jaden's footsteps getting closer to her that she looked to see how close he was. She saw no one but she felt like someone was behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Jaden with his gun on her back. Jaden had caught her. Blair, Syrus and Hassleberry cheered.

"Don't you dare hurt her you Slifer slacker!" yelled Chazz. He got smacked in the head by Blair.

"You should be cheering for Jaden you idiot!"

"I don't care. If you put one finger on her you'll pay dearly."

"Don't underestimate Alexis" said Atticus. This caught everyone's attention that was sitting out.

"What do you mean? Jaden's got her trapped" Blair asked.

"Just watch." Alexis turned around and put her hands up while she dropped the laser gun. The next thing she did amazed everyone. She did a semi-split, knocked Jaden down and she grabbed her gun and pointed at his chest. Now he was trapped. Jasmine, Mindy and Atticus were jumping with joy.

"Looks like we won" Alexis said.

"Nice maneuver Lex."

"Thanks" she replied. Alexis helped Jaden to get up.

"Hey Alexis, how come you let that Slifer slacker call you 'Lex' and not me?" Chazz yelled.

"'Cause I only let _certain_ people call me that like my brother, Zane and Jaden." She blushed light pink when she mentioned Jaden's name. Luckily, he didn't see her blush.

"So how about another round?" asked Jaden.

"Sure. Best two out of three?"

"Oh, it's on!"

Everyone was back in the game for another two more rounds. Both Alexis and Chazz switched teams, since Jaden was impressed by her swift move. He decided to have her in his team. Chazz went after Jaden while Alexis went after Chazz. Chazz got tagged and got to sit out again. Atticus was boiling up a plan to get Alexis and Jaden together. Atticus managed to take out Blair and Syrus. Hassleberry went after Atticus but he was caught by Mindy.

"Ha! I got you this time." Mindy yelled in excitement that she didn't get to dodge Jaden's attack. Jaden was aiming for Zane but instead he got Mindy.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Jasmine went after Jaden but she was tagged out by Alexis. Zane and Atticus went after her but Jaden was able to get Zane out. Atticus was the last one left in their team that both Alexis and Jaden smiled at him wickedly. Atticus was shooting at Jaden but Alexis pulled him out of the way. She didn't see her brother shooting again and this time Jaden pulled her towards him. They both stumbled that they ended up falling down together. Jaden was on top of Alexis, that they were in close proximity into kissing. His lips brushed over hers. Alexis was blushing so much that she was tempted to kiss him. They both heard Atticus's footsteps and he found them in an awkward position. _Looks like my plan worked after all,_ he thought.

"Hey you guys, I got Jaden and my sister" he yelled. Both Jaden and Alexis looked away in different directions. Jaden saw that Atticus was distracted and took the opportunity to get him. He looked back down at Alexis and smiled and mouth 'Now'. Both Alexis and Jaden got Atticus tagged out. Jaden's team won round two.

Round three got intense. Again Jaden and Alexis were left in their team while Zane and Chazz (I know what a shock. This time he didn't get to sit out first) were left on their side of the team. Chazz went after Jaden while Alexis went after Zane. The four of them shoot at the same time that they were out. So the game was ended with a tie. Everyone took off their vest and placed the laser gun back into their place so the next set of people would grab it. Jaden's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry" said Jaden.

"Yeah me too."

"Me three"

"Alright, let's go get something to eat" Alexis said.

* * *

_Just like the old times,_ Alexis thought as she saw her friends eating. Everyone was eating either a cheeseburger or a chicken sandwich. Alexis was already done eating her sandwich and she drank her milkshake and watched everyone talking about their lives and what they have been doing all these years since they've departed into different directions. She was wondering about Jaden and his life. She heard Syrus and Hassleberry arguing on whose Jaden's best friend. Mindy and Jasmine were talking to Blair about fashion (even though Blair knew very little about what they were talking about so she kept on nodding). Chazz, Zane and Atticus were talking about some boy stuff. Alexis excused herself as she headed her way to the bathroom.

Once she was inside the bathroom she made sure that she was alone. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked her hair and she put on some pink lip gloss. As she was putting on her lip gloss she remembered on what just happened earlier. She closed her eyes and she could still feel his lips hovering over hers. _Jaden was on top of me. We almost kissed! I should've kissed him but if I kissed him, would it ruin our friendship?_ Alexis opened her eyes as she heard someone coming in the bathroom and she left the bathroom. She went back to her friends and they all wanted to go home.

"Before we can go home do you guys want to buy some cotton candy as for dessert?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, sure"

They all went to buy cotton candy. As they were eating, Atticus was still planning on how to get his sister and Jaden alone and together. He called on Mindy and Jasmine and told them his plan. They both agreed to help him out. They grabbed Alexis by the arm and dragged her while Atticus was distracting the rest of the gang.

"Mindy, Jasmine where are you guys taking me?"

"You'll soon find out" said Mindy.

They arrived to a park and made Alexis sit down on the bench. Both girls ran as fast as they could.

"Mindy! Jasmine! Come back here. Why did you guys leave me alone in the park bench." She yelled. Alexis heard some footsteps coming towards her. She saw Jaden approaching her way. He sat next to her.

"So, Lexi, did you wanted to talk to me?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, your brother said that you wanted to talk to me so I'm all ears. What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

_Atticus! I'm going to kill you!_ She mentally thought to herself. "Well…I-I wanted to know how have you been and what have you been doing since you left Duel Academy."

"Oh, you know me. I've been travelling around dueling but I decided to take a break from dueling and then continue on."

"That's great Jay. What else have you been doing besides dueling?"

Jaden told Alexis all his adventures he's had and all the people he has met and places he has been too. Alexis nodded as he went on. She soon found herself lost in Jaden's eyes. How much she has missed seeing those brown eyes of his and she also noticed how much Jaden has changed both physically and mentally. Yup, she was looking at his face and her eyes travelled down to his chest. She has known that he had a well built chest but now he was more muscular. How much did she wanted to place her hands on his chest and rub it. Jaden noticed that Alexis was spacing out.

"Hey, Alexis, are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of Alexis.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit sleepy."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No it's okay. What were you saying?"

"I asked you what you have been doing since you left Duel Academy."

Alexis told him that she did study abroad in America and she told him all the people that she met while studying in America. How she's now a teacher a Duel Academy. Jaden was happy for her that she achieved her dreams.

"Well I guess we should head home. It's getting late, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll be seeing you around Jaden." She turned around and started to walk away when Jaden stopped her.

"I don't think so. It's late and I don't want you to go home alone. I'll take you home and I insist."

Alexis gave up, "fine then you shall take me home." He held his arm out and Alexis giggled as she grabbed his arm as they both walked to her house. When they reached up to her house she hugged him.

"It was nice to see you again"

"Same here."

Alexis kissed Jaden on his cheek. Jaden was shocked. Just as she was about to enter her house, Jaden grabbed her arm turned her around and placed his lips on hers. Alexis was surprised, she didn't know what to do: either push him away or kiss him back. She decided to kiss him back. Jaden realized his mistake and broke off the kiss. Alexis was blushing so much that he noticed it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what went over me. I swear I wanted to kiss you on the cheek but instead I kissed you in the lips and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jay, it was an accident. Nobody needs to know about this. So, see you soon. Take care."

Jaden walked away from Alexis but he turned around and saw Alexis looking at him. He waved her goodbye as she did the same. Alexis opened the door to her house and she almost smacked her brother. Atticus stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing Atti?"

"Waiting for you to come home…So how was your first kiss?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about."

"Atticus, were you spying on me?"

"I saw you and Jaden kissing."

"Atticus!" Alexis was blushing beet red. She ran after her brother but he managed to escape from her. She sighed and went into her room and changed into her PJ's. Once she was done changing into her PJ's she moved all the clothes that she had bought with Akiza and put them in the closet. She got in bed and she was thinking about the kiss. She brushed her lips with her finger tracing it as she was picturing in her mind the kiss.

_That was so unexpected. My first kiss was with Jaden and it was a beautiful feeling. His were so soft against mine. Wow!_ She thought. She smiled once more and fell asleep and she dreamt about the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be posted up tomorrow and chapter 5 is still in progress. I'm still looking up information on Australia. If you want to, you guys can help me with finding information on Australia. Just PM me.**

**Carly: Well since the next chapter is my last time I'll be appearing who will join you do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Luna will.**

**Carly: Okay then. Are we going to have a goodbye party?**

**Me: Nope. Sorry Carly. But I do wish you good luck on your trip.**

**Carly: Thanks. Kindly review this chapter.**


	4. Goodbye

**Me: Well here's chapter 4 and it is also Carly's last appearance in joining me doing the disclaimer.**

**Carly: I know it's so sad. Aren't you going to miss me at all?**

**Me: Of course I'll miss you. What makes you think that I won't miss you?**

**Carly: Someone told me that you won't.**

**Me: Okay, just don't listen in what they're saying.**

***Luna walks in***

**Me: Hey Luna, I wasn't expecting you here so soon.**

**Luna: Well I wanted to say goodbye to Carly and I also want to join you two and do the disclaimer**

**Me: Okay on the count of three you and Carly will do the disclaimer for me. Ready one…two…three**

**Carly & Luna: LadyRosalie29 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the characters**

**Carly: But she does own Emilio.**

**Me: Thanks**

**Carly & Luna: You're welcome.**

**Me: P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Maria Starlight for making my day! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Goodbye

Akiza woke up in Yusei's room. Last night was so magical for her. She gave her heart, body and soul to Yusei. Akiza got out of bed and she noticed that Yusei wasn't on bed and she realized that she forgot to call her mother. She grabbed her cell phone and called her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi mama"

"Sweetie, where have you been last night? Where did you stay last night?"

"I stayed at Carly's apartment" she lied. "I'm sorry if I forgot to call you."

"It's okay, you had me worried. Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, I'll see you and papa in the afternoon."

"Alright then, see you then." Her mother had hung up.

Akiza found a towel lying around and she wrapped it around her waist. She went in the bathroom and she took a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Yusei came in with their breakfast.

"Morning"

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. With you holding me in your arms I sleep peacefully"

Yusei set down their breakfast and hugged Akiza from behind. He nuzzled in her neck. "So, are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

"Umm…not yet. Remember what I told you last night. We should date other people to know if what we feel for each other is true."

"Akiza, not this again. I made it clear to you last night that I only love you and _only_ you."

"Yeah, I know that but what if you like someone else other than me?"

"I won't because you're the one that I love. No other girl is going to have my heart. Only you will. Got that?"

"I know that but we should try to date other people."

"Akiza, I'm not going to date anyone else other than you. Why do you think we did _it_ last night?"

"Because you love me?"

"Exactly. Now get dressed before we have another session. You look so tempting." Yusei said huskily as he kissed her shoulder.

Akiza forgot that she only had a towel around her body. _Maybe I should tease him a little_, she thought. As Yusei let her go, Akiza took off the towel. She turned around and saw Yusei's eyes going wide. For the first time, Yusei felt like a pervert. "Really? Do you want me to get dressed?" she asked him in a sensual way. Yusei's face was red as a tomato. He had already seen her naked body last night but seeing her body again made him nervous.

"I-I d-don't really know…" he stuttered.

Akiza smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his body. She was still smiling at him and she gave him a small quick kiss on his neck. Yusei couldn't take it anymore; he pushed her onto his bed and crawled on top of her. His lips pressed onto her lips with hunger. She kissed him back with such passion that they forgot about their problems.

Akiza broke off the kiss and looked at him with hunger. "Make me yours again" she asked him huskily voice.

He looked at her and smiled, "With pleasure."

* * *

Alexis woke up happy. She slept peacefully as she dreamt about the kiss that she shared with Jaden. Although the kiss was an accident, she still considered it as her first kiss. She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she dressed herself in an elbow length light brown shirt with a brown plaid skirt that reached up to her knees and black flat shoes that had a small bow in the front. Alexis styled her hair as usual and she put on some makeup. Once she was done, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and for her brother. She grabbed some eggs and ham from the refrigerator when the doorbell rang.

"Atticus can you go and answer the door for me? I'm making breakfast."

"Sorry, little sis, but I'm taking a shower."

_Too much info,_ she thought. "I'll get it." Alexis answered the door and Mindy and Jasmine rushed inside her house. They bombed Alexis with questions.

"Is it true that you kissed Jaden?"

"Or did he kiss you?"

"Girls" Alexis started.

"How did he kiss you?"

"Was he a messy kisser or a clean kisser?"

"Girls"

"Did you feel any sparks?"

"Did his breath smell bad?"

Alexis couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" Both Mindy and Jasmine stayed quiet for a while. "Who told you girls that I kissed Jaden?"

"Your brother did" they both said together.

"He called us last night" Jasmine said.

"Okay, what were his exact words?"

"Well, it may not be his exact words but he said, 'oh my little sister shared her first kiss with Jaden' and how much he wished that you two should marry each other…something along those lines" said Mindy.

"And you actually believed him?" Mindy and Jasmine nodded. "That's not it happened."

"Really? What really did happen?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, Jaden brought me back home, we said goodbye, I kissed him on his cheek and just when I was about to go in my house, he grabs my arm and he kissed me on my lips. When we stop, he apologizes to me saying that he was supposed to kiss me on my cheek. That kiss was an accident."

"An accident?" they said together.

"I don't believe you. Tell us, did you enjoy that kiss?"

Alexis remember his soft and tender lips upon hers. Yes, how much she wished that the kiss would have lasted a little bit longer.

"Alexis…Earth to Alexis, are you there?"

"It's obvious that she enjoyed it. I mean look at her, she's dazing off and she's touching her lips."

"Alexis!"

"Huh?"

"We asked you if you liked it."

"If I told you guys 'yes', would you girls promise not to tell anyone and I mean _anyone_." They both nodded in agreement. "Okay, I did. Happy?" Mindy and Jasmine high-five each other.

"So, how long did the kiss last?"

"Mindy!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Sorry. So, what are you going to do today?"

"Nothing much. I'm just waiting for a friend of mine to call me."

"A friend? Do we know her?" they both asked.

"No, but she's really nice."

"Tell us who she is?"

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you girls are going to help me make breakfast."

"Deal."

* * *

Carly was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was cooking eggs and bacon on the stove while her French toast was in the toaster. Last night was really messy to her. She was happy when Akiza had invited her to eat dinner but when she saw Jack, things went downhill for her. First Jack didn't appreciate that Carly had showed up, then he flirts with a waitress that he didn't know and then when she sings on stage wearing a dress that she never wore in her life and sings without her glasses he gets all mad. _Does Jack expect me to be jealous when he was flirting with the waitress and when does he starts to care what I wear? Maybe I shouldn't have done that but he provoked me into it. Man this is so messed up!_ Carly thought. Her phone rang and she lowers the fire on the stove and answered the phone.

"Hello…yes…of course…what time the plane leave…that late at night…no, no of course not, I'll let my friends know at what time we'll be leaving…so tonight at 1 am…okay, then. Wait do I have to pay my own plane ticket or is the company going to pay for me…oh okay…only the company is going to pay half of it…I understand…okay then, we'll leave New Domino City at 1 am to Australia…Okay then bye."

Carly just talked to her boss and she was ready to call Akiza about the trip. But first she had to eat her breakfast and take a shower and then head out to the mall and buy her luggage.

* * *

Akiza and Yusei were already done eating their breakfast as they heard Crow and Jack arguing on who should do the dishes. Crow and Jack had no idea that Akiza had spend the night with Yusei, so Yusei headed downstairs and distracted Jack and Crow so Akiza could get out of the house unnoticed. Akiza waited outside for Yusei to come out. Yusei came out of the house followed by Jack and Crow.

"Hey Akiza, what brings you here?" asked Crow.

"Just visiting, so what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much. Well I better get to work; see you in the afternoon guys." Crow got on his Duel Runner and left in an instant.

"Bye Crow." Jack went to the café to drink his coffee.

Akiza went back in the garage and saw Yusei working on an engine. Perfect, they're alone, but she had to go home. "Yusei."

Yusei looked up and saw Akiza standing at the door, "yeah."

"I'm going home now. And remember what I said, date other people." Yusei groaned.

"Akiza I already told you, I will not date someone else. I love you and only you." He got up and walked up to her. "Please Akiza; don't make me date someone else. Promise me one thing."

"Like what?"

"Promise me that you love me with all your heart and that you will not date anyone else."

"I promise to love you but I won't promise about date someone else. Yusei please don't make this any more difficult than it is now."

Yusei hugged her and rubbed her arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was going to miss Yusei so much while she's out on her trip. She opened her eyes and looked at Yusei's cobalt eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful feature that Akiza love. She gave him one small peck on his cheek. Yusei held her chin up and he gave her a kiss on the lips. The kiss was long and passionate. They stopped kissing and Akiza head outside and put on her helmet. She waved goodbye to Yusei and she got on her Duel Runner and was off to her house.

When she arrived at her house, her mother had the phone in her hands.

"Akiza, you got a phone call from Carly."

"I'll get it." Akiza ran to her room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Akiza I'm calling you to let you know that we're leave tonight at one in the morning."

"That late at night?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could ask your parents if they could help us with the trip."

"Why?"

"My boss told me that the company is only paying half of the expenses of our trip."

"Oh, then I'll talk to my papa and let him know."

"Thanks Akiza. So, did you already go shopping?"

"Yeah, I went yesterday. Do you want me to help you go shopping?"

"Please."

"Alright then I'll see you in a bit and I'll talk to my papa about the trip situation."

"Alright then. Bye. See you soon."

Akiza changed into a fresh new set of clothes since she was still wearing the same one from yesterday. She fixed her hair and put on her makeup on. Once she was done she went downstairs and went to see her father in his office. When she walked in her father was on the phone. She waited until he was done with the phone call, in which she only waited for ten minutes.

"Papa?"

"What is Akiza?"

"Carly just called me saying that we're leaving tonight at one in the morning and she said that the company is going to pay half of the expenses for the trip, so I was wondering…if you could let us help us with paying the trip and use your private jet to travel." Akiza looked down at her shoes.

"Well I don't know about it honey but you know what, you and your friends can count on me for the expenses on the trip and you use the private jet. Just let me call the pilot and I'll let him know."

"Thanks papa. I gotta go to the mall and met up with Carly."

"Bye Akiza."

Akiza rushed out of her father's office and went back in her room and called Alexis.

* * *

Alexis heard the phone ring and Attics answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Alexis there?"

"Who's calling?"

"I'm Alexis' friend, Akiza."

"Oh okay, hold on." Akiza heard Atticus calling out for Alexis. "Lexi you got a phone call!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Alexis, it's me Akiza."

"So do you know what time we're leave?"

"We're leaving tonight at one in the morning."

"Isn't it a bit too late in the night?"

"Yes, I know but there's a small problem."

"What is it?"

"My friend said that the company is going to pay half the expenses of the trip, but I got that cover. I talked to my papa and he said that he will help us with the trip."

"Well that's good to know."

"Alexis can you come with me to the mall and help out my friend go shopping?"

"Sure, but you mind if I bring my friends along?"

"No I don't mind."

"Great see you at the mall. Bye."

Alexis hung up the phone and looked at her two friends. "Girls would you like to join me to the mall and help out a friend of mine and help her shop?"

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other and looked at Alexis. "Sure we loved to!"

"Well then let's get going."

* * *

_At the New Domino Mall…_

Akiza was able to find Carly and she told her that Alexis and her friends would be joining them to shop. Akiza spotted Alexis and her friends from afar. She waved her hands and Alexis saw Akiza. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine walked up to Akiza and Carly.

"Hey Alexis"

"Hey Akiza"

"So, these are my two best friends Jasmine and Mindy. Jasmine and Mindy this is Akiza the girl I was talking about when we were cooking."

"It's nice to meet you" said Mindy and Jasmine as she shook hands with Akiza.

"Same here. I would like you guys to meet my friend Carly. Carly this is Alexis and her two best friends Mindy and Jasmine."

"Good to meet you." Carly waved at the three girls.

"Thanks" the three of them said together.

"So, who needs help with shopping?" asked Mindy.

"Carly does" answered Akiza.

"Well then what are we doing out here? Let's go shopping!" Jasmine said.

The five girls went inside the mall and helped Carly picking out clothes, shoes and accessories. Carly thought that buying accessories was not necessary for her but they insisted into buying. Once they were done shopping the girls went to the food court and brought something to eat.

"So, why are you buying all these clothes and shoes Carly?" asked Mindy.

Carly looked at Akiza and Alexis and waited for them to help her out, Alexis spoke for her.

"Well the reason she's buying clothes is that she's going on a trip and she's invited me and Akiza to join her on her trip."

"Really? Where are you going?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, we're going around the world and we're going to see places that we've never seen before. I'm doing this because it's part of my job to write about all the places that I'm going, so I asked Akiza to join me so I won't have to do this alone."

"So you're a journalist?"

"Yeah, I'm a journalist. I'm writing for the travel section. Before I used to write about gossips but since I never get to finish my assignment on time, they decided that I should work on something else. My boss asked me if I wanted to travel around the world and write about the places that I'm going to go and all the things I'm going to do."

"That sounds so cool. Alexis why did you tell us that you're going on this trip?" asked Mindy.

"I didn't want you girls to find out but now you girls know the truth. I didn't want you guys to know about my trip because I was afraid that you would tell everyone that I would be leaving. Heck I didn't even tell my brother about it. The only one who knows that I'm leaving is my father. But you girls are going to promise me that you won't tell anyone and I mean anyone about my trip. Promise?"

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other and then looked at Alexis. They raised their right hands and promised Alexis that they won't tell anyone. The five girls got up and decided to was time to go home. Mindy and Jasmine wanted to help Alexis packing up her luggage while Akiza decided to go to Carly's apartment and help her pack up for the trip. Before they went in their own separate ways Carly and Akiza had something to say.

"Remember we leave New Domino City tonight at one in the morning." Carly said.

"Oh before I forget, my papa decided to help us out with the trip, so we won't be travelling on a regular airplane. We're going on a private jet."

"Thank you so much Akiza."

"Alright then, let's get packing."

* * *

_10:30 pm._

Akiza was finished packing her clothes as her father took her luggage to the car. Akiza was definitely going to miss everyone, especially Yusei and Luna. She looked at her room one last time and she went out to meet her parents. She got in the car and asked her father if she could pick up Carly so she won't have to use her car. They arrived at Carly's apartment and Carly was surprised to see Akiza and her parents waiting for her.

"Come on, get in the car"

"Alright, just let me put my luggage in the trunk."

"That won't be necessary Carly" said Mr. Izinski. He had gone outside and put Carly's luggage in the trunk.

"Thank you Mr. Izinski."

"You're welcome Carly. To New Domino City Airport please."

The car started to head to the airport. Once they arrived at the airport, they saw Alexis and her father waiting for Akiza and Carly to arrive.

"Mama, papa, I want you to meet my friend Alexis."

"It's wonderful to meet you dear" said Mr. and Mrs. Izinski.

"Good to meet you too" said Alexis.

"Akiza, remember you wait for Paul our pilot and you tell him where you're going okay?"

"Sure thing papa."

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie."

"Me too mama." Akiza hugged her mother and she kissed her on the cheek. She faced to her father and gave him a hug too. Akiza saw Alexis hugging her father goodbye and they all went into the airport.

* * *

_12:45 am._

"So, Carly where are we going to go first?" asked Alexis.

"We're going to Australia."

"Australia?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah, my first assignment is over there."

It was time for them to go in the private jet that Akiza's father has left for them. As they we boarded in the jet, Paul, their pilot, had asked Akiza where they are going to go.

"We're going to Australia."

"What part of Australia Miss Izinski?"

"Sydney, Australia" Carly replied.

"Okay then, Sydney, Australia it is. Please take your seats and enjoy the flight."

"Thank you Paul."

Akiza, Carly and Alexis sat in their own seats and adjusted their seats so they can sleep while they are flying. Akiza looked outside the window and was getting little bit sad. _Yusei, please forgive me but I love you so much. I hope you listen to me and date other people and if we realize that we can't live without each other then I'll know that you're the one for me. I love you Yusei._ Akiza closed the curtain to her window and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Next to Akiza was Carly who was already fast asleep. Next to Carly was Alexis.

Alexis was also getting a little sad and she closed her eyes as she remembered her kiss with Jaden. _Jaden, why are you so clueless? I wanted to tell you how much I love you but you're oblivious with love. I'm never going to forget you Jaden Yuki. I just hope that somehow you could response to my love. Jasmine, Mindy I hope you two can keep your promise and not tell anyone about my trip._ With that on her mind she fell asleep.

The plane took off and the three of them were off to Sydney, Australia where there new adventure was waiting for them.

* * *

**Me: Well that was the longest chapter I have ever written. That does not include the author's notes.**

**Luna: Wow! You wrote so much. So, what now?**

**Me: We tell the readers to review. Would you do the honors for me Luna?**

**Luna: Sure. Please kindly review.**

**Me: Thank you Luna.**

**Luna: You're welcome.**


End file.
